


Marvel One Shots

by RuelleMonsters



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asgard (Marvel), Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bifrost, Cats, Cliffhangers, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Sorry, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Love at First Sight, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Movie Night, Mugging, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Tony Stark, Random ships, Romantic Soulmates, SHIELD, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Crush, Violence, send me your requests, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuelleMonsters/pseuds/RuelleMonsters
Summary: A collection of one shots from MCU. If you have any requests please send them to me. I've just started with soulmate AUs.Latest updates:Darcy/Jessica Jones xmas party one shotDaisy/Thor in chapter 10Steve/Daisy ch11





	1. Bucky/Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky/Darcy meeting for the first time before Steve finds Bucky.  
> Yasha is the Russian version of James I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Yasha flexed his hand. The metal plates flowed underneath. He stared up at the screen and watched the destruction. 

There was a bomb in his town and 4 people had died. Children. 

His mind flickered to his own past and he thought about his promise of not allowing terror to cripple his town again. The people who’d hurt him and taunted him in his dreams had returned. He prayed to whatever gods listening for no more attacks before he could stop them.

The games they played were long finished. This was their attempt at returning.

He stood and he switched off the television, which had news reporters repeating the same information on a continuous loop.

Yasha took a hoodie and his keys and left through his front door. Nearing the bottom of the stairwell he careered into a wall of flesh.

“Whoa, careful there. Hot damn, dollface.” 

He flinched back as if he’d been burned. His left collarbone tingled and stung under his shirt. His mouth went dry and he couldn’t form words, but he knew one thing, they had said his words, this woman. After 34 years, they had been spoken and it sounded genuine. 

They appeared when he was 6 years old. One of his earliest memories was his mother looking down at his face and then his words, giggling and saying ‘oh, dear lord’ in a Brooklyn accent. He spent the next few years staring at the curly ink black words, imagining his soulmate and meeting them in every possible situation. 

Speaking someone’s words aloud was taboo. It was seen as unlucky and was avoided at all costs. His buddies had read it and mocked and teased him for it, but it had never been said.

Moments later his words still prickled, and he realised how long it had been since she’d spoken. He looked at her raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I’m not a good person, you wouldn’t want me,” he eventually said. His eyes widened at his own words to her.

The woman jerked back and dropped her plastic bags. She gaped at him silently, until he leaned down and picked it up for her. She swallowed as she accepted them slowly.

“I’m Darcy.”

“Yasha.”

Darcy studied him, her eyes careful and scanning his face. He did the same, he imprinted her face into his mind. He couldn’t help himself even though he knew it was a bad idea.

“I’ve really hit the jackpot, haven’t I?” she asked.

Yasha was confused but didn’t let it show. 

“I need to go,” he said and started towards the door. She didn’t move for a second, staying very still.

Then she lurched forward and grabbed his wrist, “No! Wait.”

A shock went through the both of them. The contact felt unexpected and sudden, but it was glorious. He could only describe the feeling as ‘belonging’. The world was made of bone and blood and stars; he’d never been more alive. His eyes flashed into her green gorgeous ones and they stared for the longest moment, completely frozen.

He was mere steps from being outside.

That was when the building exploded.


	2. Matt/Darcy: Red horned devil-man thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is on a cronut run for Thor at 10pm at friggin night when she gets mugged. Honestly, why her, of all people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for missmelodymouse85
> 
> SEND ME YO REQUESTS

Darcy was tired. Just earlier that evening Jane had managed to blow a hole in her desk while working on the Bifrost, and she lost the entire week’s worth of notes.

The hour after the incident was spent cursing (courtesy of Darcy) and running around trying to make things better with placating affirmations (Thor). So eventually Thor and a guilty Jane stood side by side and made the brilliant idea of sending Darcy out so they could clean with the help of Tony’s bots. She could have stayed in the tower but instead went to get Thor something. After all, he was a giant puppy and didn’t deserve to be at the other end of her bad mood.

Darcy was rounding a corner, only a few streets from Thor’s favourite 24/7 bakery to get cronuts. She didn’t think stores were open at this time of night, especially in this area of New York, but apparently they were. 

She only took the bag she had in the labs and her favourite purple coat. Clint got a kick out of that, claiming it was for him, but it so wasn’t, she just liked it because it was cute and comfortable. In her bag she had her purse with a few notes shoved in, keys, ipod (thank goodness the Son of Coul had finally returned it with a little threatening), and her trusty taser. 

That taser was her saviour in so many ways, and she had a hand on it right now. Obviously it was ‘illegal’ but that didn’t stop her feeling a bit safer knowing she could defend herself. 

The street lights were on and there were still people hanging around, but she still felt on the edge being around here at night. Darcy now felt less anxious when she saw the neon sign of the bakery ahead of her. She gave a little sigh of relief and slowed her pace down from a power walk to casual stroll.

Then she went flying to the right.

There was a large hand clamped around her upper arm, they dragged her sideways and Darcy gave a high pitched shriek, and opened her mouth to scream.

Another hand covered in rough wool closed over her mouth, causing her to swallow to scream back into her throat. Her eyes had been squeezed closed but now she flashed them open at the feeling of her bag being yanked off her and chucked to another man, as far as she could see there were four men surrounding her.

She whimpered as she was restrained from behind, someone holding her and keeping her silent. There were laughs coming from these men, their taunts circling her. Darcy never thought that these kind of things would happen to her, it seem her mother was right to worry about her move to New York. 

One of the men, a boy really, riffled through her bag, tossing things out and grinned when he pulled out her taser. He lifted it up to the glow of the streetlight at the end of the alleyway.

He called out, “Hey, look at this!” 

One man who was just watching came closer to the boy and chuckled, he reached to take it, but from behind them the taser was ripped from the boy’s hand.

They boy cried out as something lashed out and struck his arm. A figure came from the shadows and began to attack the three men in front of her. Furiously striking and beating at them, it was a quick fight as they were inexperienced and stumbling around. 

This caused a distraction long enough for Darcy to break the man’s hold from behind her. She turned to face him and kicked his legs out from under him. He gave a shout but was then silenced when she punched him hard in the throat, hard enough to fracture his larynx. Before he could completely fall down her hands were on the back of his head and she slammed his face into the ground knocking him out. She made a mental note to make Nat her favorite baked goods later.

The figure who saved her said, “Looks like you don’t need my help, you have this handled.”

Darcy stopped and stood stock still, gazing at the man meters away from her. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it. The red-horned devil-man thing really does it for me though so don’t worry,” she said quietly. Even being around superheroes all the time a little variety wouldn’t go unnoticed. She didn’t think he could hear her, she had been sassing people her whole life and that wasn’t going to change when she meets her soulmate. 

Apparently he did hear her because his head snapped in attention to her and he moved fluidly towards her. She did the same, only less gracefully, and with more stumbling. 

He held out her taser in his hand and said, “I’m Matt.”

She took it gratefully and replied, “I’m Darcy.”


	3. Bucky: Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of CA:WS. The Asset is alone and without orders, he follows his own missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isn't a soulmate one but it's a Bucky thing so it sort of counts, anyway, warnings for violence. I wrote this like 2 years ago but if you like it please leave kudos and comments, they fuel my writing. 
> 
> It's very short but more stuff on the way if you all have any requests, I'll happily write 'em.

The asset strode into the auditorium after dealing with the pathetic excuse for security, their defence was minimal and not worth his time, but he was here to give them a show.

"What? Hey! You can't be in here - !" a man said dropping his folder when he saw who was coming at him.

Ignoring the other people in the large room the asset came forward to the man, stepping on the documents with his damp combat boots. The man had started to back away by the time the asset reached him. The asset brought up a hand to the man's throat, not hearing the gasps and sounds of horror fill the auditorium, and squeezed.

The asset wasn't who he was without earning the title, he was smart and careful. So when his instincts told him to do something he usually obeyed.

By now many of the people who were in the room had fled: smart decision.

However, a figure was approaching rapidly, but not so fast that the asset couldn't react to it. In one smooth motion he slid out a sidearm from the side of his trouser leg with his free hand and fired two bullets into the centre of her forehead. She crumpled to the carpeted floor as the asset growled, irritated at the woman's idiotic attempt at even hurting him and the distraction she had caused.

He dismissed the body a few metres away from him and focused his anger on strengthening his hold over the man's, the scientist's, neck.

The body in his hand had stopped clawing and thrashing and was now limp and unmoving. The asset let go of the dead scientist and stood for a short moment.

The asset had completed his mission.

But had he? This wasn't an official mission, it wasn't sanctioned by anyone as all of his handlers were dead from the events in Washington. There was no one to take orders from but himself. Everything he did now was decided on a week by week basis, who to kill and when.

He frowned and then shook off the thoughts before leaving, he stepped over the woman's fresh corpse and left the auditorium, to find himself at the end of three guns, from the guards he had spared earlier. He had no quarrel with them and so he didn't kill, but he inwardly berated himself and was regretting the decision as it just meant more work for him. The asset complied with their shouts and raised his hands defensively, but then reached behind him to release two standard Glock pistols and shot a guard on either side of him, and then the guard in the centre before he could realise what had happened to his colleagues.

The asset moved over the bodies of his victims once more as he left the building.


	4. HIATUS OVER

Hello everyone, unfortunately this isn't an actual chapter but just an update to say I will be updating more in the near future as it's chistmas break. Keep sending me soulmate au couple requests and I'll write em up. Merry xmas!


	5. Baby Princess gonna be a Queen and nobody is stopping her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’challa x Darcy, a spontaneous meeting + cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really considered this pairing before but eh, I've written it and think it'll do. I also haven't had time to beta read this yet so let me know if anything is wrong. This is for [JadeO1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade01/pseuds/Jade01). Keep sending me your requests!
> 
> Also thank you all so much for the reads, comments and kudos. Means a lot to me xx

Darcy thought she might start introductions on an easy level, so she had Morgana, her beloved feline baby, in her favourite carrier. They were in the fancy elevator of the Avengers Tower on their way to see Tony.

Darcy gladly showed off pictures of her babies to anyone and everyone, and so when Tony asked to meet them in person she couldn’t have been happier. Tony was like the weird but rich uncle she never wanted but loved dearly, and she knew already how well they would get along. Apart from her soulmate she knew there was nothing she could love more than her cats, and also Jane, the sweetheart.

The elevator pinged, and Darcy stepped off with the carrier and her hand bag. The area was a sleek and modern, and also wide, hallway which Darcy was kind of half in love with because it was so cool and not like any boring corridor. It was a thing she just liked, okay?

She walked to towards one of the labs, waving at people through the glass who she was friendly with. She hugged the carrier closer while murmuring to Morgana, before swinging open the glass door and hollering:

“I’m back, baby! This girl is scorching!” Darcy said, and she then saw the man in a suit. “Holy fucking fuck,” she said a lot more quietly to herself.

Her eyes then found Tony’s and his face lit up in a grin. He had cut off from whatever he was saying before and said, “Lewis! You’re here. Oh, and this is _King_ T’challa of Wakanda. Your fabulousness, this is Darcy ‘science wrangler’ Lewis, with a little cat I presume.”

Darcy looked to Tony’s guest and then back to Tony and back at T’challa. And she made a noise in the back of her throat, “Uhh… Hi, Sam secretly loves you.”

T’challa was visibly shaken by something. His hand was on the front of his hip and he stared back at her, he composed himself, swallowed and said in an accented voice, “You know, cats hunt and kill birds.”

She gave a sharp bark of laughter, “Oh, my god, it’s you.”

She didn't know exactly what the feeling was but she felt something new, whole and filling like the moon and the glow of the light on dark waves in the ocean. Something sharp and freeing, and it was spectacular. It brought life and she wanted to hold on.

Tony wasn’t even paying attention anymore. He had somehow gotten the cat carrier from Darcy’s hand and was sitting in a chair by his desk with the cat in his lap. The cat was comfortably chilling, enjoying being out of the carrier and having this new person stroke her back.

“So who’s this then?” Tony asked aloud.

Darcy broke away from the staring with T’challa and found Tony. She blinked and replied, “That’s Morgana, the well adjusted one.”

“Aw, Morgana. That’s so sweet, she’s definitely magical.” Tony broke out of his reverie and said, “Wait, what to you mean ‘it’s you’?”

“Tony, I’d like you to meet my soulmate, T’challa,” Darcy said.

T’challa took a few steps closer to Darcy, he didn’t like standing away from her, and he didn’t even really know her yet.

“What the hell is happening? Don’t you touch my sweet child, I don’t care if you are a prince or whatever.”

Darcy could see that Tony was getting into ‘Protective Dad Mode’.

“Hold up. Ain’t nobody taking this man from me or my chances of being Queen T’challa,” Darcy said defensively, and she turned to the man in question, “I’m keeping you, baby.”

T’challa didn’t look like he was about to complain, he only pulled up a chair and sat down. “Go get,” he said. Darcy looked smug.

“But-”

“Bitch, don’t make me hurt you,” she said and she scanned the table closest to her and picked up a spanner. She waved it around in front of her, threateningly, or as threatening as she can be given her height.

“Fine, fine. I won’t do anything to stop this, but JARVIS will be watching out, won’t you?” Tony asked.

“Yes, sir,” said JARVIS.

“Oh, hey J,” Darcy said.

“Good afternoon, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy put down the spanner that was still in her hand and went to Tony. She scooped up Morgana from his lap and have her a little cuddle. Tony looked sad that she was being taken from him but Morgana was practically preening now that she was back in Darcy’s arms.

“Hi, baby, I’d like you to meet someone,” Darcy said and she was now standing in front of T’challa, “this is T’challa, my soulmate. T’challa this is Morgana, my cat who I’ve had for years and years.”

Darcy carefully slipped over her cat. And Morgana melted into T’challa’s arms.


	6. Heimdall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I'm sorry this is literally so short but I'm really busy with stuff and I just wanted to put out something so that this doesn't die completely. For Jess.

He saw this coming before she was born. He wasn’t a seer in the sense of visions of the future but this was the one exception to his all seeing sight. This midgardian woman was his soulmate and that was all he knew. 

He had no idea of when exactly they would meet but when she was born it was like a beacon had lit up in his mind, this new light had sparked and burned subtly ever since. 

The light in the back of his thoughts grew stronger at times and faded at others, he least liked the days and weeks when the light dimmed. He was most joyful, at least inwardly, when there was a strong link and comforting warmth accompanying him in his days. 

He saw flashes of her smiling and laughing over time, but there was never a long vision of anything in particular. 

It wasn’t until Thor took his Midgardian scientist and lover, Jane and her assistant, Darcy, that he finally met his soulmate.

They all came through the Bifrost in a huddle, and as soon as their feet hit the floor of his observatory both Darcy and Jane stumbled and fell over. 

His suspicions were confirmed with her colourful language as she picked herself up off the ground with a helping hand from Jane. 

“Christ almighty, it’s like a super gay rainbow Star Trek transporter,” she said hunched over, hands on her knees. She then stood and leaned back, she looked around and took in everything. “You’re lucky you’re pretty,” she said patting the wall absentmindedly. 

Heimdall didn’t know what to make of it, he’d been so prepared for so long but he didn’t know what to say now that she was so close to him. 

He was saved from having to respond as Thor thanked him and ushered both down to the Bifrost rainbow bridge. 

He never got to tell her he was her soulmate. 

____________

And he didn’t, until they met once again after the defeat of Hela.


	7. Skye/Simmons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even soulmates but it's cute and I wanted something without much angst and I figured what's safer than season 1 of Shield with AU Skimmons. A few minor timeline changes but should still be nice and fluff filled.
> 
> also this is so cliched so minor warning
> 
> Bois I did some editing

Skye woke up to flustered sounds of muttering. 

 

Her bunk was right next to the kitchen and she was a self taught light sleeper so she woke to the slightest of disturbances, the clattering in the kitchen for instance. She couldn’t very well be a heavy sleeper living on the streets for example. Although she didn’t think any of the scary agent people were anything but light sleepers, probably came with the job.

 

She groaned and rolled over, after seeing the time on the glowing numbers from the alarm clock provided to her. It was bolted to the bed side table so she couldn’t remove it and throw it or take it apart, she was sure it was the latter they were most concerned about. It was only 6.24am Bus time and she wasn’t due to get up until 7am, what Agent Coulson had told her. Skye pulled the blankets over her head and smushed her face into the pillow. 

 

After only a week on ‘The Bus’ - which all in all is an odd name for a flying metal cage- she got into a routine of sorts, and got up at 7am, got dressed and ate breakfast before learning about SHIELD at a Level 1 clearance. Physical training would start next week with Agent Ward, aka Agent Robot. He never seemed to have any facial expressions.

 

The rattling in the kitchen continued and Skye eventually pulled herself up into a slouched sitting position. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she looked back at the alarm clock, it was already 6.47am, which was surprising as it seemed like she only just checked back a moment ago. Time always passed quicker when half asleep in the mornings. 

 

She pulled on a pair of shorts and found a hairband to tie her hair back into a low ponytail. Early morning-Skye wasn’t a pretty sight without coffee. 

 

Sliding her door open it revealed bright artificial lights. 

 

“Ugh,” she said and half covered her eyes as she tried to adjust from dark to light. She reached out and put a hand on the marble counter and leaned on it. 

 

“Oh! Skye, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” exclaimed Simmons. Skye lifted her head up from the floor and squinted.

 

“Simmons, what are you doing out here? It’s way too early,” she said as she scanned the kitchen area. “I thought you were a scientist, why’s there so much clutter?”

 

Simmons laughed it off, “Ah, well if you really were a scientist then you’d know we’re the ones to get caught up in our work and make a mess most of the time.”

 

“So, uh, what are you actually doing?” Skye asked again, there was clutter and pans over the electric stove, ingredients all over the counter, and kitchen utensils dotted around. 

 

“A breakfast dish that I used to make with my ex girlfriend that Fitz reminded me of, I wanted to surprise him this morning. I suspect he would try make it but he’s honestly useless in cooking unless it’s soup or pasta” Simmons lifted her flour covered hands up in an ‘oh well’ kind of gesture, “I think I’ve forgotten half the ingredients, we were fairly hungover when we created the dish.”

 

This piqued Skye’s interest. “Girlfriend?” she asked. She didn’t know much about Simmons’ life outside of SHIELD and The Bus.

 

“Oh, yes, I had a fling back at the Academy. It didn’t last long, unfortunately,” she said, waving her hands about, “We were both quite brilliant but she wanted something different and she moved on, got assigned somewhere else I’m afraid.”

 

“So are you..?”

 

“Well, I’m bi as you would say I guess, she did help me discover that. What about you?” Simmons asked. 

 

Skye coughed awkwardly, “Uh, same as you then. You know-”

 

“Ah, damn!” she exclaimed cutting off Skye. She rushed over to the stove as there was a smell of burning in the air. “Oh no, I’ve burnt the eggs, ugh they’re all blacked out on the bottom. I’m going to have to start again.”

 

“Hold on,” interrupted Skye, “let me help.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it-” Simmons was saying, but Skye was out of hearing range as she darted back into her bunk to get her phone. 

 

Sky laughed and said, “I’ll help a bit, looks like you need it.”

 

On her phone she went through her music and scrolled through until she found something she liked. Skye had just put her phone down as Toxic by Britney Spears started playing. Simmons also laughed aloud and got back to the stove to handle the eggs.

 

Together they made their way through making breakfast, as Simmons recited half finished recipes Skye would make suggestions and improvements. By half 7 they were done and food was ready to be plated. 

 

The others had slowly filtered into the kitchen, getting coffee and showing amusement, particularly Fitz who was happy about the food and Coulson who was glad Skye was bonding with the team. Everyone now was sitting at the breakfast bar in stools, even Agent May and Agent Ward who both remained somewhat stoic, May had a cup of green tea and Ward had black coffee. Dark enough to fuel his soul, was what Skye whispered to Simmons, who giggled as slapped her upper arm berating her with ‘Skye!’ She just giggled in return. 

 

Food was plated and devoured just as quick, tasting surprisingly okay. 

 

“So what’s on the agenda today A/C?” Sky asked sipping her iced latte.

 

“No studying today, Skye,” he said, “I’ve just received a message about a possible 084.”

 


	8. Skye/Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> study buddies

She rounded the corner into the lab on the Bus and slumped into the spinny office chair by the computer. The thick SHIELD manual was staring open at her, open on a page about the appropriate dress codes for any and all possible jobs and roles within the organisation. From rules about heels being less than 2 inches in the office - health and safety hazard apparently, Skye rolled her eyes at that - to rules about limiting the wear of flannel in farms - was that ‘farm’ as in animals and crops, or ‘farm’ like the secret agency training centre ??

 

Skye had just been sent back to work on memorizing the manual after an impromptu short break at Agent Ward’s instruction. Which was surprising, as he was as stoic as a victorian statue, but felt deserving as she had been ‘studying’, however loosely, for the entire morning.

 

She understood it was part of her necessary training and probably also partly punishment for being involved with Miles, but honestly the whole thing could probably be classed as torture in some way.

 

She sighed heavily again and slumped into the manual.

 

Fitz turned to look and her with a pitying smile, obviously bemused at her suffering.

 

“You know we went through academy training so we all had to learn that same manual, although it’s probably been updated since Coulson’s time,” said Fitz reassuringly. “It’s not so hard once you get past the protocols, those are especially soul draining.”

 

His sympathy was misplaced. Plus the protocols were another 300 pages away past the half way point.

 

“Sure, this was probably easy for you Mr Scientist Engineer. Not all of us have the same mental abilities or motivation as you might. High school drop out here, remember?” Skye said leaning back into her chair. She threw an arm over her face, covering her eyes from the fluorescent lights. As she did this her flannel opened up showing her white tank top vest.

 

Fitz’s eyes flickered down at the movement.

 

He quickly averted his eyes, turned away and stared back at his computer screen on design schematics for a new long range rifle. He cleared his throat and slowly looked back at Skye, who still had her face covered, not noticing him looking. Relieved and slightly embarrassed he went back to making adjustment notes on the rifle. He was glad Simmons wasn’t here - actually he wasn’t sure where she was, she couldn’t be with Ward again could she? - she would probably take the mickey out of him or comment on his pink cheeks.

 

He touched his warm cheeks with the back of his hand. In his mind he was going ‘what tae fuck’, he had never thought of Skye like that. Sure she was pretty and whatever but he always had kind of, sort of and a smidge of feelings for Simmons.

 

“Right, yeah,” Fitz said clearing his throat. “I could show you some of the ways I learnt that, if that would help maybe. I mean, I don’t wanna get in the way or anything.”  


Skye’s face brightened as she said, “Oh, my God. Yes, absolutely, anything that would literally help me memorise this monster of a rule book.”

 

“Great, yeah,” Fitz stood up from his chair and grabbed his mug before pushing his chair towards her desk area.

 

They spent the rest of the evening together going through the SHIELD manual, making mind maps along the way. Fitz reminisced about his academy days, preparing for finals and coffee fueled 2am revision sessions with Simmons. Skye couldn’t exactly relate but contributed where needed, such as with stories of her high school experience that included a few sketchy characters. Fitz helped her make real physical flashcards, cutting out and all, which made her feel like she was back in 10th grade biology all over again, expect with even more boring material.

 

They didn’t hear the Simmons coming down the spiral staircase calling out for them to join everyone else for dinner. Simmons, not noticing their immersion into what they were doing, knocked loudly on the glass, making them both jump in surprise.

 

She entered the lab and said, “Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t interrupting was I?”

Fitz abruptly stood up, his chair sliding a few feet behind him. “Oh no, of course not. I was just helping Skye with the SHIELD manual,” he said, explaining.

 

Simmons peered over at it and their work on the desk. “Ah, I remember those days. Well, I’m sure you can get back to it later or tomorrow even, if Agent Ward allows it, I’m just here to let you know dinner’s ready. Coulson asked me to let you know, he’s been cooking. I’m not entirely sure what, some type of curry I assume, going by the smell upstairs.”

 

“I didn’t realise it was so late,” said Skye. She stretched out her arms above her yawning. “Wow, I’m exhausted. I’ve never worked that hard on anything as boring as that. Thanks Fitz, you have no idea how much that helped.”

 

“Oh, uh, don’t worry about it, you’re welcome,” said Fitz. Skye cracked her knuckles as she stood up, patted Fitz’s shoulder and walked through the doors to go upstairs.

 

Simmons looked over at Fitz’s computer and then back to him. The screen was black. “So did you finish with the adjustments on that rifle then? I think Ward asked after it earlier,” she said.

 

Fitz went over to his computer and moved the mouse around before turning back to Simmons and saying, “No, I didn’t quite get it done. I’ll tell Ward I’ll get it done in the morning.” In reality he hadn’t even finished the notes on the schematics, least of all actually made changes to the physical rifle still in its case. Anyway he was busy helping Skye today.

 

His cheeks were tinted pink as they both left the lab together, Simmons making small talk on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a Darcy/Jessica Jones one shot at the moment. It's interesting putting them together but it's gonna be funny and entertaining. Will be out soon.


	9. Darcy/Jessica Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xmas party. sweet and it involves drinking. lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's literally July and the middle of summer, but when inspiration hits, you gotta write.

“I seriously can’t believe I’m here,” Jessica muttered to herself. She stared down at her almost empty glass, then leaned over the counter and grabbed a bottle of something expensive. Stark probably wouldn’t notice. Asshat was drooling all over Pepper Potts.

 

She poured another and downed it in one. She poured again and this time turned around on the stool, away from the bar. Jessica took a sip and watched the people socialising.

 

There were so many people around that were enhanced and supers that the Christmas party could probably be classed as a nerd convention.

 

It was a semi formal gathering in Avengers tower, and the only reason she was present was because she had helped Pepper with some work on an ex employee that had to be handled discreetly. She did her job well and it showed in the results, and as a ‘thank you’ on top of the generous paycheck, Pepper invited her to the Christmas party. The only incentive that spoke out to her was the open bar and guarantee of not being bothered. She was definitely agreeable with the free top shelf booze but the latter was something that she was more skeptical about.

 

She certainly didn’t fit in with the crowd, not just because she wasn’t an Avenger, but because she purposely ignored the dress code. Only making an effort in picking out her cleanest jeans and nicest plain white t shirt, but she kept the leather jacket on.

 

Someone slide into the stool next to her left. The person leaned heavily on the bar and sniffled. Jessica looked over.

It was a young woman with glossy dark brown hair in a stunning floor length black cami strap silk black dress. Even slumped over her martini glass she still looked incredible, and she definitely fit in.

 

“Christ, Tony’s such an ostentatious little shit,” the woman said with exasperation, but Jessica could hear some affection in it.

 

Jessica snorted.

 

The woman wasn’t fazed, “What? You disagree?” she asked. She picked up the bottle on the bar that Jessica was drinking from and poured herself some into her own glass.

 

Jessica watched her movements as she answered, “Oh, yeah, such a nice gathering here. He’s such a lovely person and I couldn’t be more excited.” Jessica rolled her eyes and took another sip, holding eye contact with this woman.

 

“Okay, good. I’m Darcy. I haven’t seen you around, are you a new recruit or something? Training under Cap?”

 

“You can call me Jessica, and no, I’m not” she replied, and then gestured to Darcy’s glass and said, “I think that’s breaking some kind of rule or whatever.”

 

Darcy took a glug, and said, “Who cares. Tony’s paying and it’s good bourbon. So what do you do then?”

 

Looks like Jessica was actually talking and pleasantly interacting with someone. Socialising points to her, she thought.

 

She agreed with her and then said, “I’m a private investigator. Alias Investigations.”

 

“Ooh, nice. I’m a lab assistant to Jane Foster here and other sciencey people. Includes Tony too sometimes, but Pepper has him covered most of the time. I just feed and water them, and make sure they get some sleep after 3 days of straight working, claiming to be ‘on the edge of a break through’,” Darcy said, she looked noticeably brighter than a few moments ago.

 

“I have a friend who is a bit like that, tries to get me to drink actual water every now and then,” Jessica said.

 

“Well, see it’s nice to be appreciated, ha,” she said with a small hiccup. “Oh, sorry, excuse me.”

 

“Uh, don’t worry about it.”

 

Darcy filled her glass again, and topped up Jessica’s as well without asking, as if done automatically, which was kind of nice she had to admit.

 

“Thing is, I just got dumped by my boyfriend,” Darcy sighed, “I kinda knew that it wasn’t really gonna last that long but still shitty. Jerk dumped me through text, saying I didn’t appreciate him. British asshole can shove it where the sun don’t shine.” She called over the bartender for another martini.

 

Jessica hmm’d and asked, “What’s his name?”

 

“Ian, he was my sort of intern in London,” Darcy said, her face was sad again. She sipped the rest of the bourbon, draining the glass.

 

Jessica took note of the information. And she also took note of how Darcy was looking at her while waiting for her drink to come.

 

“You know you’re very pretty, like the kind of pretty you only see a few rare times in your life,” Darcy said squinting a little at her. “Pretty,” she emphasised with a slight purr.

 

She smirked and laughed it off, “I know. And are you quoting Gatsby?”

 

“Paraphrasing. Nick Carraway actually. Are you quoting Star Wars?”

 

“Yes. Han Solo,” she said with a bigger smile. Jessica couldn’t really believe it but she was enjoying herself a little.

 

“I kinda love you a bit now,” said Darcy, “Oh!”

 

The bartender passed over her drink and Darcy hopped off the tool to take it from him.

 

She wobbled slightly as she said, “Thank you!” to him.

 

“Maybe you should go to bed now,” Jessica suggested. Darcy narrowed her eyes as she looked back at her and Jessica thought she might have miscalculated and spoke too presumptuously. She wasn’t particularly in the mood to argue with anyone, least of all her.

 

However Darcy didn’t turn angry and instead sat back down and said, “Okay, but after this one and you can help me back.” Darcy gave her a wink.

 

Jessica took a few more gulps of the bourbon.

 

They chatted for a while, talking in between sips of their drinks. Jessica told Darcy stories about her work, like catching husbands and wives cheating on each other, it seemed like New York had a recurring issue in committed monogamous relationships. This was the most open Jessica had been with anyone in a long while. Darcy told Jessica about her days in Culver University and a summary of events in Puente Antiguo with Thor and the Destroyer. Even that shocked Jessica.

 

Darcy did most of the talking.

 

As promised when Darcy finished her drink she put down the glass and stood up, with less swaying than before. She held out her elbow for Jessica to take, and she was pleasantly surprised when Jessica downed the rest of her glass, also put it down and then looped her arm through Darcy’s.

 

Although she leaned over the counter again and took a full bottle with her, nothing like a good freebie. Especially alcohol.

 

“Oof, I’m gonna regret that tomorrow,” said Darcy as they started to make their way to the elevator. Darcy waved and mouthed ‘bye’ to people as they walked, Captain America, Pepper, Thor, and some others Jessica didn’t recognise, must have been the new recruits Darcy mentioned.

 

Jessica looked at her questioningly.

 

“That extra martini, Jess,” she clarified. Jessica nodded. “There’s gonna be a killer hangover, ugh.”

 

They got to the elevator and Darcy pressed the button. They heard someone clear their throat behind them.

 

It was Tony Stark.

 

He pointed towards the top of the elevator.

 

They looked, and pinned up there was a large sprig of mistletoe.

 

“Tony!” Darcy said narrowing her eyes at him but she didn’t seem too mad at him, “How could you? You know everyone has got to pass under at some point. You sneaky opportunistic bastard. I bet JARVIS is gonna record it.” She was now pointing her finger at him accusingly.

 

He held up his hands. “Actually it was Peppers idea,” he said defensively, “It is really sneaky though, why didn’t I think of this?”

 

Tony looked down at their linked arms. “Something you want to tell me Lewis?”

 

Darcy ignored him and faced Jessica again, who watched the whole thing with amusement.

 

“So...?” Darcy wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Jessica was lightly buzzed and she shrugged. Darcy made the evening a lot more bearable and she thought, why the hell not.

 

So she leaned in closing her eyes, where Darcy met her, and pressed her lips gently to hers in an innocent kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds but Jessica could taste the vodka from Darcy, and one hand rested on her silk covered hip.

 

As they pulled away the elevator doors opened with a ding. Darcy dragged them inside. They turned to face Tony and a few others behind him who all looked on with varying degrees of surprise.

 

Darcy pressed the button to her floor.

 

Jessica looked back at Darcy again who then pulled her back by the lapels of her leather jacket for a too brief peck on the lips.

 

With a little space between them Darcy said, “I really hope it’s not too forward for me to say that that definitely counts as a first date and I’d really like to go on another with you.”

 

Jessica cleared her throat and after a short pause said, “Yes.”

 

“Wow, okay. Yeah, great,” said Darcy talking quickly, “Any chance I can get your number then Jess?”

 

She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and handed it over to Darcy. Darcy took out her own, from god knows where on her clingy dress, and passed it over after unlocking it. They put in each others contacts, with Darcy taking a candid picture of her and then a selfie on Jessica’s phone.

 

The doors dinged open again and they both said their goodbyes, with Jessica quickly kissing her again, and Darcy deepened and held before taking a breath.

 

Jessica eased back and said, “You’ll be okay?”

 

Darcy beamed at her, stepping out, “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. And I’ll be seeing you soon!”

 

The doors closed and Jessica leaned back against the mirrored walls and the bottle was still in her hand.

 

* * *

 

 

One week later in East London, England, Ian Boothby woke up to a shitty credit score rating and bad reviews of his bird photography website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i do a follow up chapter when they're both on a date or something and jessica reveals her powers or something because i haven't mentioned it here. that would be hilarious, i can totally see darcy's reaction


	10. Daisy/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mornings at avenger tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in an alternate universe everyone is happy and still alive, where thor and daisy are being cute together
> 
> This is for [TracyMelinda87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyMelinda87/pseuds/TracyMelinda87). please keep sending me requests or prompts

Daisy yawned widely and squeezed her eyes closed as there was sunlight streaming in from the ceiling to floor windows in her room in Avengers Tower. Or, Thor’s room she should say.

 

Speaking of, she stretched out like a cat and cracked her spine, and reached out for him in their bed.

 

All she found was an empty side of the bed and cold sheets. She frowned and sat up. Thor was the least likely person to want to leave bed voluntarily, particularly after last night’s activities.

 

She pulled on a kimono and went to look in the bathroom: empty. She padded out of the bedroom on the hardwood floors and went to investigate in their kitchen which was also just as vacant.

 

There were no alarms or anything to suggest there was any kind of trouble, and JARVIS would have notified her, she and the computer AI were sort of friends now.

 

“JARVIS, where’s Thor right now?” she asked pulling her hair back into a low ponytail.

 

JARVIS answered immediately, “He is on the community lounge floor, in the kitchen, Miss Johnson. Would you like me to let him know you are approaching?”

 

Daisy smiled and said, “Thanks buddy but no thanks. I want to see what he’s getting up to maybe surprise him. And call me Daisy, ‘Miss Johnson’ makes me sound like a secretary or something.”

 

“Of course, Daisy,” JARVIS said. Daisy went into the lift, and pressed the button to go two floors up.

 

“See, not so hard eh?”

 

“No, Daisy,” he replied. The elevator doors dinged open to reveal a warmly decorated hallway that lead to an open space of couches and armchairs and a wall sized black television screen. A regular living room on steroids, or Tony Stark’s money.

 

Around the corner from that was a large, well stocked kitchen with top of the range appliances. By one of those appliances was Thor, concentrating hard on a frying pan, holding a turning spatula. It looked like he was trying to cook something. Poor man.

 

“Honey..” Daisy called out.

 

Thor flinched and jumped up in the air comically.

 

For such a physically large man he lept in surprise exceedingly far. Unfortunately whatever he was make was now somehow plastered to the ceiling. Tony wouldn’t be happy.

 

Daisy giggled and asked, “So what have you been up to then?”

 

“Uh, nothing, love. Just you know, making breakfast,” Thor said sheepishly, putting down the pan and spatula. He moved towards her, soon close enough and snaked his arms around her waist. “I heard that it was your day of birth anniversary today.”

 

She had wrapped her arms around his neck, and was now looking at him in slight confusion.

 

“Hon, I think someone’s played a trick on you, my birthday isn’t until next month, July 2nd. It’s June 2nd today,” she said sympathetically. She rubbed a hand over his arm.

 

Daisy watched as the realisation came over his face and he started apologising profusely and was trying to come up with ways to make it up to her.

 

She just said, “Don’t worry, I know you meant well and I totally love you for that. And my birthday isn’t til next month so you have plenty of time,” she nudged his side with her elbow, “Come on, let’s make breakfast for everyone, yeah?”

 

Thor agreed and then said, “I was trying to make pancakes. Despite my love for Poptarts, I thought a little variety would be welcome.”

 

“That’s lovely, hon. Let’s get started,” she said smiling and gave him a peck on the lips. And then slapped his butt cheek as she passed him to go to the fridge for eggs.

 

Over the next half hour they made stacks of pancakes, mainly leaving the work on the hobs to Daisy while Thor measured and whisked ingredients together efficiently. They made quite the team.

 

Soon there were others pouring into the kitchen, getting coffee and sitting at the breakfast bar, helping themselves to pancakes. Thor boasted about his love’s abilities and Daisy took on the compliments from the team with a unwavering smile.

                             

Nearly all the Avengers that were staying in the tower were present as Natasha was in Argentina on a lone mission and Bruce was on site with Jane Foster in Norway for a week.

  

However the elevator doors pinged open to reveal a weary and dirtied Clint Barton.

  

He trudged in following the scent of food, carrying a worn duffle bag, and he plopped down next to Steve and yawned.

  

“Hey, guys,” he said, half signing. He leaned over grabbing a plate with a tall stack of pancakes. Everyone greeted him accordingly.

   

Clint then stuffed two in his mouth and washed it down with a mouthful of coffee before he looked more alive again and started chatting to Steve who asked him how his mission went.

  

Daisy passed Clint the maple syrup he was making grabby hands and leaned back into Thor who was standing in front of the fridge. She wrapped an arm around his waist and his arm came over her shoulders.She turned her face up and pressed a small kiss to his neck. Thor put down the berries in his hand he was about to eat and ducked his head down to kiss her.

  

In the background Pepper aww’d and cooed at them. As they pulled away from each other they saw Clint staring at them with his mouth hanging open, fork in the air mid way to his mouth.

  

“What the shit?!” he half yelled, food spewing out. Daisy cringed away, snuggling even closer into Thor.

 

“Close your big gob, Clint. It’s gross,” she said passing him a napkin.

 

Clint took it and asked, “So, uh, when did you two get together then?”

 

Thor took this to answer. “We have been courting for months now. I am sure that you have been present at times that we have been together.”

 

“Have I?” he looked slightly confused.

 

“Jeez, Clint. You’re really observant for a SHIELD agent and straight up spy,” Daisy said.

 

“Hey, I happen to be very good at my job. Ask Tasha,” he defended himself.

 

“She’d probably kill me with her thighs if I called her that,” she said.

 

Clint shrugged and gave her a look that said ‘yeah, she would’. “Okay, we’re getting off topic here, how did this happen?” he asked gesturing between them, “Like, how did you meet, what happened?”

 

“What is this? Therapy, Doctor Phil?” Daisy asked. 

 

“Well, how’d you two get together?”

 

“You realise I work for SHIELD and Coulson and Thor’s part of the Avengers, right? We’re all bound to meet eventually. Okay, anyway, we met kind of unofficially,” she said looking at Thor, who nodded. 

 

Daisy continued, “So I was on a mission in Chicago scoping out a reported 084, minding my own business and stuff. And I was walking down an empty street, don't ask me what I was doing, I can’t say.” Clint looked like he could relate as he couldn’t talk about his mission he had just returned from. Working at SHIELD was great and all but sucked when literally everything was classified. “Thank the gods it was empty because this knob fell out the damn sky, left a great big scorch mark on the pavement too, with all those Asgardian symbols and things.” Thor again nodded fervently. “And then, because he fell from nowhere, I was like ‘what the fuck’ and quaked him a bit, knocking him out.” She pinched two fingers together leaving a tiny space. 

 

“A bit?” Clint repeated.

 

“A bit,” Daisy confirmed. Steve and Pepper were both listening carefully. They both vaguely knew what happened but not the details, besides, it was a hilarious story so they stayed.

 

“All right, then what?” he asked.

 

“Uh, Thor passed out and I called Coulson. Who brought him into The Bus and laid him on the holotable. He woke up after an hour... I didn't think that I quaked him that hard. I was leaning over him, a little too close, more like hovering, really. I felt kinda guilty but I don’t know, there was something else there and when he did finally wake up it was love from there on out.”

 

As they looked dreamily into each others eyes Daisy and Thor melted into each other. Steve coughed while Pepper made a cooing noise again. Clint gagged a bit.

 

“What did you say Thor? When you woke up I mean,” Clint asked.

 

Thor opened his mouth. Then closed it. And then opened again trying to find the right words to sum up the incident.

 

Daisy patted him on the chest, which drew Clint's eyes to focus on Thor’s impressive chest, and she said, “He didn’t actually say much, more like gave a screamed and flailed but I still love him nonetheless.”

 

Thor looked like he wanted to protest, looking at Clint back to Daisy again but stayed quiet and shrugged. 

 

“True love,” said Clint, “is really goddamn sappy.” He shoveled more pancake into his mouth. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't come up with an ending. plus i need sleep as i'm on a flight tomorrow. 
> 
> keep sending me requests and prompts


	11. Steve/Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve and Daisy snuggling up on the couch watching a movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Tremors. Thanks for the lovely comments
> 
> Please keep sending me requests or prompts.
> 
> this one is short but cute. And merry belated xmas everyone

 

"Steve?" Daisy called out from the couch. She was swaddled in fleece blankets and throw pillows.

 

"Yeah, hun," he replied from the kitchen. He was leaning over looking through a cupboard for bags of microwave popcorn.

 

"Could you grab the Mike n Ike's on your way over?" she asked.

 

"Oh, ok sure. Where are they again?" Steve found the popcorn and was pulling up two bags. 

 

Daisy pushed her blanket aside and said, "Think they're in the cupboard next to the glasses. You know, where Clint thinks he's doing a good job of hiding candy."

 

"Oof, found them, don't worry," Steve said. He put the popcorn bags in the microwave and set the timer off. "Do you want the candy now or in a sec?"

 

"Just chuck 'em here," she said. He tossed it to her and she caught it easily. "Thanks, babe."

 

"So what movie are you in the mood for? I'm game for anything, though not anything alien because we've had enough extraterritorial stuff for several lifetimes," she said, opening the box. She put a small handful in her mouth chewed.

 

Steve was leaning back against the marble kitchen island table spinning a bottle of iced peach tea in his hand. "True, and I don't know, something seasonal maybe?"

 

"Ooh, good thinking," Daisy said, pausing to look out of the ceiling to floor windows of the Tower to see a New York skyline coated in a sheet of snow. "Christmas movie, then. We could go for classics, but I guess-"

 

She was cut off by the sound of the microwave beeping. 

 

Steve said, "Keep going." He took the bags out and shook them a bit before emptying them into a large purple bowl.

 

"Well, something up to date ish, and chill," she said scrolling through her phone messages. "Oh! How about 'Love Actually'? Total Christmas classic, it's British and still completely relable. Plus Keira looks so young here."

 

Steve brought over the popcorn and drinks to the couch. He gave her a peck on her temple. He didn't know who 'Keira' was but he'd probably find out soon. "Sounds good," he said.

 

Daisy lifted the blankets as a gesture for him to get under and snuggle up quickly. It was cold and her toes were in need of Steve's space heater body warmth. 

 

"It'll be great, I was only talking about it with Simmons the other day, it's her favorite and she's probably seen it like a hundred times," she said. She flipped through Netflix pulling it up on screen. 

 

"We should meet up with her and Fitz, haven't seen them in a while," he said munching on popcorn. 

 

"Oh, yeah. It's been ages. Dunno how much free time they can get away from the Bus and the Hub though, they're busy these days chasing down things all around the world," she said thoughtfully.

 

"Do you miss it?" He asked, his arm around her shoulders, his hand rubbing her upper arm comfortingly. 

 

She leaned her head back away from his shoulder to look at him. "Sometimes, but I feel like it's for the best that I'm here, with you and the team. I can do more here and it just worked out better," she said. 

 

"I know, yeah, but I don't want you feeling like you're missing out on anything," he said. She rested her head on his shoulder again.

 

"Don't worry about it, babe. I've got you and the guys, I'm happy. I work on comms and go out on missions every now and then. I'm not missing out and everything I want and need is right here beside me. I love you," she said squeezing his middle. 

 

He smiled, content, and said, "I love you, too."

 

The movie played on. 

 

 


End file.
